howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity 5
Gravity 5 (previously Gravity 4) is the pop rock band led by Zander Robbins that Kacey Simon joins after she is expelled from the most popular clique in Brewster High School. At first the band was unknown to the school until Kacey's talent brings it to the top, rivaling with The Perfs. It consists of five members: Kacey Simon, Stevie Baskara, Zander Robbins, Kevin Reed, and Nelson Baxter.They sang with Cee Lo Green in the battle of the bands in the episode Cee Lo, but they are disqualified from the competition. They become a club in How to Rock a Yearbook, with 17 extra new members in one episode. Background (Before Kacey joined, the group was called "Gravity 4".) The band has performed in these locations: * School courtyard * School cafeteria * Gravity 5's headquarters * Justin Cole's party * School gym * School auditorium * A live stage in front of thousands of people. * mall parking lot * in between multi-purpose rooms 3 & 4 Members * Kacey Simon * Zander Robbins * Stevie Baskara * Nelson Baxter * Kevin Reed Temporary Members * Grace King ("How to Rock Cee Lo" and "How To Rock High School Sensation") * Molly Garfunkel ("How To Rock High School Sensation") * Cee Lo ("How to Rock Cee Lo") * Trey Grant ("How to Rock a High School Sensation") * 17 other members (from "How to Rock a Yearbook") Allies *Andy Bartlett *CEE-LO *Justin Cole *Mr. March *Dean Hollis *Big Time Rush Enemies *The Perfs **Molly Garfunkel **Grace King (sometimes) **Chloe **Dakota Discography *"Only You Can Be You" (featured in "Braces and Glasses") *"Go With Gravity" (featured in "A Messy Bet" & "A Lunch Table") *"Hey Now" (featured in "How to Rock a Guest List") *"Good Life" (featured in "A Music Video") *"Move With the Crowd" (featured in "How to Rock a Secret Agent" and "How to Rock an Election") *"Last 1 Standing" (featured in "How to Rock a Birthday Party" & "How to Rock a Part-Time Job") *"War on the Dance Floor" (featured in "How to Rock Halloween") *"How You Do It" (featured in "How to Rock a Basketball Team") *"Lady" (featured in "A Love Song") *"Crazy" (featured in "Cee Lo") *"All About Tonight" (featured in "Cee Lo") *"Me Myself And I" (featured in "How to Rock a High School Sensation") *"Rock With Me" (featured in" A Singing Telegram") *"Just Do Me" (featured in "How to Rock a Yearbook" "How to Rock a Good Deed" and "How to Rock a Fashion Victim") *"Deck The Halls" (featured in "How to Rock Christmas") Trivia *All 5 members play at least one instrument: **Zander - Lead Guitar, Electric Guitar, Ukulele, Keytar **Stevie - Bass Guitar, Cello, Violin,and Ukulele. **Nelson - Keyboard, Piano, Mixing Table **Kevin - Drums **Kacey - her voice and guitar. *It is shown that Gravity 5 isn't as popular at Brewster High (at least prior to Kacey's arrival), yet everyone likes their music. *Out of the five members, Kacey, Zander, Stevie and Nelson have some degree of animosity towards Molly and The Perfs. *Even though Zander stated that no one can find them in their bandroom, The Perfs know the exact location of the bandroom and the fact that it serves as their headquarters. Gallery A Messy Bet 3.jpg Gravity 5.png Hey Now.png How-to-rock-103-asking-a-girl-to-the-dance-clip.jpg How to Rock a Lunch Table 3.png How to Rock a Music Video.png How to Rock a Secret Agent.png IMG 1062.PNG Nelson Baxter.png ZanderRobbins.png Htr-rapping-2.jpg Tumblr lx149v6eIE1r97jcxo1 500.jpg Kacey Promo.jpg Stevie Baskara.png Imgres-1.jpeg Htrbb16.png Htrbb15.png Htrbb14.png Htrbb13.png Htrbb12.png AurW1v_CMAMAQ1j.jpg pizap_com10_26999427843838931352594060345.jpg|link=Gravity 5 Category:Gravity 5